The described embodiments relate to a covering device, specifically to a garment that may function as a scarf and a head band combination, along with a method of using the covering device.
There are a numerous warming devices for use as head, ear, neck and chest protectors. These devices are represented in part by: U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,461 to Thorpe, which discloses a cap and hood which also covers the neck; U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,283 to Schuessler, which discloses a knitted cap structure with multiple means of attachment; U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,580 to Rubenstein et al., which discloses a multipurpose dress accessory that may be worn numerous ways; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,597 to Frechmann et al., which discloses a wearing apparel hood which covers the head, front of the neck and a portion of the chest; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,412 to Cionni, which discloses a headband with earmuffs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,517 to Ferguson, et al., which discloses a scarf garment which covers the head, ears and neck; U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,342 to Dixon, which discloses a hat and scarf combination which covers the head, ears, neck and chest area. However, more comfortable covering devices that provide less disruption of the hair are desired.
Although there are various types of ear and neck warmers the present invention has been constructed to protect the ears in a comfortable manner without applying pressure on the head and the ears. The headband like shape results in less disruption of the hair and focuses on the ears, neck and a portion of the chest area, allowing men, women and children an alternative method for warmth. The button hole and the alternate attachment device such as Velcro or any other attachment devices are strategically placed in positions that enable the present invention to be reversible and remain secure during most activities. A conventional hat may be worn over the present invention and the compact and flexible nature allows it to fit in a pocket.